Simplicity
by Canimasian
Summary: Alix preferred to keep things simple. Complexity was better reserved for her tricks on her roller blades. Besides, why complicate things when most of the heavy lifting has been done? Alix's POV on Adrien's feelings for Marinette.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Miraculous.

* * *

Alix had to take charge.

Her friends have been making crazy plans to get Marinette and Adrien together. That had to stop.

Not the getting Marinette and Adrien together part, no. But the crazy planning bit.

After all, Marinette was an amazing friend and she deserved to be happy. And although she was closer to Marinette, Alix had always thought Adrien was a good guy. Not only was he good to Marinette, but he also seemed to be good _for_ Marinette

Which was why she thought her friends need to stop. All this time, they have been coming up with complicated plans, overthinking things; when really, all they had to do was just let things be. Though Alix did agree that a little push wouldn't really hurt anyone.

Thing is, Alix strongly believed –no, she _knew _Adrien also had feelings for Marinette. He, and the rest of their class, just didn't know it yet.

It may come as a shock to most people, but Alix was more observant than she let on.

She noticed the way Adrien would look at Marinette sometimes. She had never seen anyone give as tender a look as Adrien did to Marinette that day everyone in her class decided to swap seats shortly after Lila's return. Too bad Adrien and Marinette ended up not sitting beside each other. That alone could have been good enough to do the trick.

If that wasn't enough, she couldn't help but notice how Adrien now casually touched Marinette every chance he could. A reassuring hand-to-shoulder contact here, a casual shoulder-arm wrap there. Heck, he even had a tendency of sneaking up on her and standing really close to her. And how could Alix forget how Adrien had lunged into Marinette - instead of simply pushing her onto the train - when they were running from his fans? She didn't have to be there in person; all those videos his fans took were enough for her to read the situation.

And yes, he even very subtly flirted with their blue-haired friend. Maybe he didn't realize he was doing it. Or maybe he thought no one noticed. Either way, Alix noticed. She also noticed he never really flirted with anyone else.

OK, even if the flirting didn't mean anything, the lucky charm he made her _had to_ mean something… right? He was rich and could have just bought Marinette the best gift money could buy. But, instead, he spent time making her a lucky charm. And unlike Marinette, her model friend wasn't known for his crafts.

She had once casually asked Nathaniel what he thought about that. He just said Adrien was a really nice guy and may have just wanted to give a gift that was as thoughtful as the one Marinette gave him. Though even Nathaniel didn't seem to completely believe that.

Alix wasn't a romantic, so coming to romantic conclusions wasn't something she tended to do. However when her other friends hadn't outwardly stated the suspicion she had about Adrien, she had to give it more thought.

And more thought further convinced her Adrien cared for Marinette as more than a friend. She had caught him walking out of the locker room with a huge smile on his face the day after Marinette's crush was exposed by Jagged Stone. Shortly after that, Marinette came out and told her what had happened inside - probably since she was so happy and Alix was the first friend she bumped into after the encounter.

So her hunches were right. As always. But Max had warned her about just relying on her hunches (and potentially biased observations). He said one always needed a control group, or something like, for comparison. Something about it comparing with a blank slate and making sure we don't misinterpret things. Well, Alix had her control group, more like control freak. Chloe. She was Adrien's oldest friend. Yet, Adrien's dance with Chloe at her party was nothing like his dance with Marinette. _And_ Nino's phone has a record of Adrien eager to kiss Marinette while moving away from Her Royal Pain-In-The-Butt. Maybe part of that had to do with the fact that she was being a total pest – as usual. But Adrien had seemed …upset, for once, when Chloe had interrupted him just as he was about to kiss Marinette.

So both her hunches and scientific observations said the same thing. Adrien had a crush on Marinette. Now she just had to do something to help them out. Somehow.

Sure, she could just _tell_ Marinette. But for all her constant daydreaming and planning around Adrien, Marinette most likely wouldn't believe her. She seemed to think that Adrien had it bad for that Kagami girl. Alix had never met Adrien's fencing friend but she doubted the girl had a chance against Marinette.

Alix didn't go on that double date, but she does remember overhearing Marinette tell Alya that Adrien basically ditched Kagami to check up on Marinette. Even when Luka was there to look after her. No, Marinette didn't phrase it like that, but that was basically what happened. She had been too sad to see things clearly.

But how did Marinette not see she was more than just a friend to Adrien? What teenaged boy would waste an entire weekend abroad, looking for constipation medicine for _just a friend_? Especially a boy who, until recently, did not have much freedom and was cooped up at home or taken from one class to another? Not to mention, he could have spent that entire weekend cozying up with a pretty girl. That girl being Kagami. Yet, Adrien chose Marinette over Kagami even when she wasn't around.

So, her friends really didn't have to plan anything complicated. They definitely didn't have to create a romantic scenario to make Adrien fall for Marinette. He already has. Her friends just needed to help Adrien realize how he felt. Then they need to give Marinette and Adrien the opportunity to confess their feelings. The universe had taken care of the hard stuff.

So what the girls' plan needed was simplicity.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I guess I've only been rolling out one shots. Hopefully i can come up with something longer. Also, I really hope I didn't steer too far from Alix's character. I guess I just wanted someone else to notice that Adrien seems to have a thing for Marinette. Haha. As always, please R&R if you can. I always appreciate suggestions that would help me write better. :)


End file.
